


Ветки-палки

by timewalker



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: «Башка, — грубо передразнил он, и девица поникла. — Башка дурная».





	Ветки-палки

**Author's Note:**

> «Cвита» - группа подчинённых контролёру существ, которые выполняют функцию охранников. Устоявшееся выражение, часто встречающееся в книгах по миру игры. Умение контролёра наводить на человека иллюзии - оттуда же.

— Нога, — жалобно сказала она.

Кол вовсе не был слепым: то, что ступня в щегольском кроссовке неестественным образом вывернута, он определил сразу же. Безмозглая девица — носить в Зоне гражданскую обувь. Еще бы туфли надела.

— Башка, — грубо передразнил он, и девица поникла. — Башка дурная. Как звать-то тебя, красавица?

— Ветка...

— Так вот, Палка, — Кол не собирался церемониться с ней. — Если бы не я, тебя бы сожрали.

Она мелко закивала и, спохватившись, стала торопливо повторять «спасибо». Собачья стая обиженно выла за дальним холмом. Сегодня плешивым изъязвленным тварям придётся ловить крыс и лягушек — если не попадётся, конечно, ещё одного расстрелявшего все обоймы и раненого неудачника-сталкера.

Рядом с Веткой валялся УЗИ — бесполезная никчёмная трещотка. Россыпь стреляных гильз всё ещё слабо дымилась. Рюкзак с рваной лямкой, которым Ветка, видно, оборонялась из последних сил, был помят, обслюнявлен и продырявлен зубами. К чести этой дуры следует заметить, что двух псин она всё-таки убила: тощие облезлые трупы лежали в траве, и из ран почему-то совсем не натекло гнилой крови. Выродки поганые — всё у них не так, как у нормальных животных.

— Спасибо, — в последний раз выдохнула Ветка.

— Спасибо не булькает.

Ветка шмыгнула и потупилась. Грязь на бледном лице лежала росчерками, как боевой раскрас, невыщипанные брови топорщились, а в углу рта темнела блямба простуды. Яркое когда-то мелирование сползло с серых мышиных волос. Зона содрала с девочки весь лоск и холёность — но надо было оказаться достаточно отшибленной, чтобы идти сюда искать деньги.

Уж лучше бы стояла на панели.

— И что мне с тобой делать теперь? Колченогий довесок.

— Не бросай, — в ужасе прошептала она.

Кол был крепок, плечист и силён, а оттого вполне смог бы донести дурёху до ближайшей заставы. Однако в плату забрал бы у неё весь паёк. Долговцы — ребята замороченные, но справедливые. Накормят. А уж как она за еду с ними будет расплачиваться — не Кола дело.

Она ему не понравилась. Совершенно.

— Давай сюда паёк. А шмотки я твои не потащу.

Ветка икнула.

— С-съела всё…

— А, бюрер с тобой.

Он поднял её на руки, и запах острого женского пота хлестнул по обонянию и неожиданно взволновал. Как будто он, Кол, был его причиной, как будто они с Веткой занимались любовью несколько часов подряд, и, изнемогая от его напора и плавясь, она, вся мокрая и горячая, сейчас обнимала его шею руками и громко, хрипло дышала.

У Кола встало колом, и он никак не мог это скрыть.

Ветка смотрела большими голубыми глазами.

 

— Сюда, — сказал она, и он не стал противиться. Не стал думать о том, что полуразрушенный, с обвалившейся крышей свинарник опасен, ведь там может быть мясорубка, электра или даже кровосос. Не стал — у него это попросту не получалось.

Гибкое тело цветущей юностью девушки прижималось к нему. Ветка мылась, должно быть, дня три назад, и волосы — засаленные, плоские — не походили на королевскую гриву рекламных красоток, но эту молодую плоть ещё не искалечила жарка, не иссекли шрамы, не иссушила дешёвая водка, которой здесь все глушат радиацию и горечь по невозможности прежней жизни. Ну, не влюблённость же это, в самом деле — наваждением с места в карьер. Кол просто её хочет. Не надо пайка — пускай заплатит так.

— Я ничем не болею, — с запоздалым смущением вдруг добавила Ветка.

В свинарнике воняло — навозом и мочой, грязной шерстью, чужой задубевшей одеждой, тухлятиной. Но никого, кроме них двоих, здесь больше не было. Кол выпустил Ветку — почти уронил — на кучу лежалой соломы. Подвёрнутая нога должна была причинять неудобство и боль, но Ветка даже не дёрнулась.

Под плотной тканью прелого комбинезона оказалась неожиданно полная грудь. Ветка вскинула руки, освобождаясь от рукавов, и тёмные заросли небритых подмышек наконец оформили желание в звериное. Кол тоже давненько не мылся. Кажется, Ветку это ничуть не смущало. «О… Ого», — сказала она. Да, Кол знал — у него было, чему восторгаться. Немного звенело в ушах. И что это он выдумал, право: отдать такое тело сытым харям на заставе.

— Вернёмся за твоим рюкзаком, — глухо пообещал он.

Лицо ласково улыбнувшейся Ветки вдруг поплыло, размазываясь.

 

Мысли контролёра были тяжелей, чем человеческие, и думал он больше образами — будто ронял в воду булыжники. Но этот камень падал печально: далёкое прошлое монстра, в котором он не был монстром, окрасило падение в сожаление. «Увы, — прозвучало бы оно как-то так. — Влюбившийся дурачок-сталкер». Возможно, до проведённого в неведомой лаборатории эксперимента, навек изменившего людскую сущность безымянного и никому не нужного преступника, тот тоже влюбился в девушку. Возможно, из-за неё и оказался в тюрьме, а после — под скальпелем жестокого учёного. Возможно… Но контролёр теперь являлся контролёром. Умея влезать людям в головы, он создавал прекрасные иллюзии. Фантомы.

Новый зомби послушно повернул голову на мысленный приказ хозяина. Зомби был крепок, плечист и силён, а автомат его — полон патронов. Он замечательно сгодится для охраны.

Уже присутствующие в свите кабаны и псевдопёс потеснились, принимая бывшего человека в компанию.


End file.
